Aslan's Daughter
by Trisanor
Summary: A girl with no parents and no home is adopted by our great Lion Aslan. The one Elf girl who fought in the Great Battle with nothing to turn to but the Heaven's above. This is her story... Takes place after the first book with Tortal Mixes Not graphic!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, where are we to go?" I ask him

"Everywhere dear child everywhere." he replies

We land in the place between worlds. There are so many portals here and we are to go through them all. I look at him calmly but the disbelief shining in my eyes betrays me. He chuckles heartily.

"In good time you will know all but not in this year. You will get to know at least one this year maybe more.

Once known you will be all the wiser of an advisor to Peter and his siblings you will also learn to enjoy and accept life more fully and readily. Trust me Airikion." Aslan says

"Yes sensai."

I say and bow, joy flickering in my eyes along with a hint of mischief. We both laugh then as soon as we calm down we go to the edge of a portal.

"When we get there I won't be around to help you all of the time but I will always be there for comfort and peace. As well as always being there to stop you from getting to out of hand. You will also have some new relatives come and meet you." he says.

I walk in to the portal followed by my father to go to a foreign place. We are in darkness for a few minutes then we come out with Aslan in front. For some reason he is also in human form, not exactly human form but he has the aura bouncing off of him as that of a god.

"Go on, I'll keep watch. Tell them you are Mithros's daughter and take this with you don't ever take it off." He hands me a gold lion pendant. "Daughter make sure to enjoy yourself. When you arrive seek out Alanna who goes by Alan or go to the Dancing Dove and seek out the King of the Rouge, George Cooper. Also find the royal family and make the king swear not to tell a soul about who you are, if he does say anything there will be a reckoning."

I nod and give him a hug. Right when I break away I find myself in the courtyard of a castle. The guards don't seem to be watching for anyone or anything so I climb over the wall and into the castle. I head in the direction of where the Throne Room should be and find it. I knock the guards unconscious and slip in to the room. The royal family is talking to a person who looks to be a scribe sitting at a corner—very well hidden—table. The person leaves and I walk up to the family. The Prince notices me first and obviously the way I hold myself.

"Mother, Father, Look."

He nods his head in my direction and they look over at me. I keep walking up slowly and proceed to go in to a bow, and then sit on the floor with my legs curled up under my thighs.

"Yes, what do you want?" The King asks

"I just want a few questions answered."

"We'll do our best to answer them dearie." The Queen says

"What is this place?"

"Tortall" the prince says

"Why are your guards so poorly trained?"

"What? Our guards are finely trained." The King responds with outrage.

"If they are so good then why was I very easily able to knock them unconscious?"

"Cool could you teach me to do that!" The prince says with enthusiasm.

His father glares at him and then whacks him on the back of the head.

"Why did you knock them unconscious?"

"So I could get in to here without a bunch of hubbub. They will be awake right about now. Now for the important news, I am Mithros's daughter and I was told to show this to you."

I say and hand over the pendant. They pass it around then the prince puts it on me when it reaches him again.

"I don't believe her." The King says with a frown

"I'll call for him if you want me to. I really will."

"Go ahead then, call your so called father, Mithros." he dares me with a sneer.

"Father, Aslan, come here please. I am in need of your assistance." I say

He appears in the most comfortable form for me, a lion.

"Father they still don't believe me. They are as stubborn as Tumnus when being told something that is needed to be believed." I say and he chuckles

"They are aren't they, I didn't ever think of it that way before." He chuckles again. "Jon, Richard, Lianne, can you now believe that Airikion is my daughter and stop acting like her friend Tumnus for it'll pain us both if you do. I would heed what my daughter says for she is a star gazer and can see the future in the heavens. Trust me she is far more experienced than she looks and can be trusted with meetings and secrets. Now to answer the question forming in your minds she is an elf, but she won't be using her natural abilities. To answer your question Jon, she does have the gift and partially knows how to use it. Now that, that is clear I trust no more problems will occur, that includes advertising you are acquainted with the daughter of Mithros. You will let my daughter figure out whom she will tell in her own time. I now take my leave." He says and disappears.

"Wait you're a real living Elf! Awesome! We have never seen a real elf before. Not here nor in the Copper Isles, Carthak, Yaminai Islands or Scanra. This is unbelievable. Where did you come from?" Jonathon asks eagerly.

"I'll tell people later but first I need to find and speak to Alan and George Cooper. Will you show me to where they reside?"

"Well I was going to go to town with Alan now anyways so I guess you could come with us. Let's Go." Jon says.

We walk around the same way that I came in through. When I come out of the Throne Room I am stared at in awe, the same reaction happens at the Courtyard gates. When we arrive at the gates to leave the palace a red headed person with violet eyes joins us.

"Who is this?" The person asks

"This is Airikion. We'll learn more when we get to the Dancing Dove. Oh Airikion this is Alan, Alan this is Airikion."

I bow to her and she says "Hello". We weave our way through the crowds of people in the Marketplace. I not being used to crowds and bunches of people packed in one place feel cut off and squished. We make our way to the Dancing Dove and to my horror it is even more crowded than the outside marketplace. Alan signals to a person sitting in a chair at the heart of the room and he slips away. We follow him upstairs and in to a quite, un-crowded room. It's quite big, bigger than my tent. The man closes the door and sits lazily waiting for an explanation.

"Morning George." Alan and Jon say

"Morning Alan, Jon. Now who is this person that you have brought to court?" he asks as I go out the window and sit on the roof.

"This is Airikion. She is the daughter of Mithros."

"Aslan" I yell

"Okay, Aslan but this is all that I know except for the fact that she is an elf." Jon says

"My, my so you are the one they were all talking about. But of course I want to know more about you."

"You want to know my story. Do you well here it is. My parents left me in the Western Woods in Narnia when I was very small. I was then found by a centaur named Firearm. The whole wood adopted me, by the time I was three I had learned Dryad dances and how to respect all especially talking beasts. When I was seven I knew how to make the most beautiful chain mail and swords. I could also make plate with beautiful carving or engravings. That same year Firearm was shot in the heart by one of the Witch's dwarfen minions. When I turned Thirteen I could learn no more from the inhabitants of my home so I went to travel. After a few days of wandering I came upon a Fawn named Tumnus who told me about the Daughter of Eve he had met only a few days ago. When he learned that I couldn't read he started teaching me the reading and writing of all of the races. About two to three weeks later Tumnus was taken by Maugrim, the White witch's secret police captain. I was told by Tumnus that if anything happened to him to go with the beavers so I did and they took care of me for a few days until I went out star gazing and returned with the news that the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve were to arrive within the next week. I then resumed my wanderings and went to the stone table where I met Aslan. The Pevensies were brought by the beavers to the Stone Table only three days after I arrived. We all trained very hard and I worked on armor and weapons for the soldiers. The day before Aslan was to depart to fulfill his bargain to the Queen so as to save silly Edmund's hide he asked me to be his daughter just in case something happened to him. I agreed so we trained night and day so I could master most of my Lion abilities. When Aslan left it was the day before the battle and we were all very nervous. That night Susan and Lucy snuck out to follow Aslan and to comfort him. When the Great Battle started we were out numbered 10 to 1. I left following Fathers orders and went to help with the revival of the statues that were our help in the battle. There to my surprise I found Susan, Lucy and Aslan all alive and well. Most of the work was done so I wandered with the two girls looking for any missed statues. We find one and it is Tumnus. I undo the curse put on him and he falls in to Lucy's arms. We then rally up the troops and return to the Battle Field, I fight with my Elf and newly acquired lion abilities.


End file.
